


Blind Affection

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Incubus!ignis, M/M, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You meet Ignis at work





	Blind Affection

You sighed as you looked at your ceiling. It was another day that you would be sitting at home chatting with  men ,webcam chatting. This was how you earned your money. Not having much of a choice.

Seeing you couldn’t prolong it any longer you got out of bed and started your morning routine. Showering, stretching, having breakfast  and then it was time to work. Dressed in a black shirt you signed on and turned the webcam on. You didn’t want to but money was money.

The first person was a man in his 50’s, he looked at you and grinned with his two missing bottom teeth before he typed. ‘such a cute boy, I’ll pay you 25 Gil  if you jerk off in front of me..” The man smirked in a perverted sense. The pay counter showed you he had paid you the amount he said he would. “Alright then” You leaned back unbuckling your pants and getting your cock out letting the man see everything as you began to stroke yourself slowly . The man grinned and watched “Yes that’s good, hehehe” Even though you couldn’t see it the man was jerking off to the sight of you jerking off. “That’s really good, I’ll pay more if you cum on screen..”

He immediately paid 75 Gil more.” Lemme see you cum…” He kept jerking himself off until you came onto the webcam, whimpering softly  as your cum covered the webcam.  You heard the man  groan loudly as he came.  “Haaah I’ll subscribe to you…I’ll see you later.” He signed off as you went to clean the webcam and yourself, tidying yourself up. “ time for the next one I guess.”

The next person was a man your own age, he had the most kissable lips you’ve ever see, his skin looked flawless save for a couple scars, one on his right eyebrow, one on his nose, one on his lips and a big one on his left eye. He was quite the handsome man. “ Greetings” Oh a formal greeting. “ Hello…so what brings you here?”   You asked as you tried to make eye contact with the man but couldn’t as you couldn’t tell which way he was facing.

“I heard this site offers certain ‘services’ “ The man spoke. “Oh, what kind of ‘services’ were you looking for? This is a cam chat site sir…I chat with you, and do other things providing you pay me.” You replied in a playful voice to which you heard him hum  as he thought.” I thank you for that explanation, well then….” He paid 30 Gil” Touch yourself for me and don’t hold your voice back, no need to show me” You tilted your head somewhat confused as usually they WANTED you show you touch yourself, but hey if that’s what he wanted” Place the Microphone close to you so I can hear it”

Looking closer you could see through the shades the man was wearing that he wasn’t looking at the screen at all.  Was he blind?” Alright just a moment. “Carefully you positioned the microphone closer to you before you went to touch yourself again, your eyes on the man who was sitting on the on the other side of the screen. You made sure he heard every little sound you made as you touched yourself. But it wouldn’t get hard for some reason, you actually were extremely nervous even though the handsome stranger couldn’t see you. .”Fuck…”

“Trouble?” The man spoke from the other side of the computer, “you sound frustrated….”  He heard you sigh. “ I’m sorry….this is the first time I’ve ever had this but…I can’t get it up….I am really nervous I guess…well you are the most handsome guy I’ve seen on here…” You could hear him chuckle at those words. “Am I now? Surely you have met other customers that looked more appetizing than me?”

“No not really, most are old men mid 50’s…that have a marriage with no sex.” You sighed” But that’s not what you came here for, my apologies…I’ll refund your money..” You  sighed again only to have him hold up a hand. “ just a moment…do you perhaps instead of cybersex also offer face to face actual flesh on flesh intercourse?”

 You blinked at that question “This site doesn’t offer that kind of service sir…” You saw him lower his hand looking somewhat disappointed.  “I  …uhm wouldn’t mind though ..if it was someone like you…. I’ve had several men ask me this and I’ve rejected all of them basically..”

“ So why the exception for me?” He tilted his head. “ Well Uhm, you look quite handsome and you don’t look as old as the other men ….” The man seemed to be in thought for a moment before reaching a verdict. Nodding he spoke.” Let’s meet and get acquainted with one another? Meet me in the Needle&Yarn? Do you know where that is?” It was kind of hard for you not to know since the Needle&Yarn was right across from your house . “ Yes, I know where it is ,what time is it convenient  for you?”

“Half an hour from now?” You nodded briefly forgetting that the man probably can’t see you” Alright till then.” You closed the conversation and didn’t know how fast you got out of your clothes to change into some clothes that didn’t smell like cum, you made sure to wash yourself real quick. You decided on a black longs sleeved V-neck shirt and black denim pants. With a nervous smile you made your way over to the Needle&Yarn. Stepping into the shop you were greeted by the staff before making your way over to the instore cafe.

It was easy to spot him, he was sitting in a corner near the counter. Slowly you approached him and stood by the table .” uhm hi, were you waiting for very long?” The man tilted his head upwards, looking up at you before he rose from his seat.. “Ah, I didn’t think you’d actually show given the dubious nature of the internet and its patrons. “  You looked him over and found yourself get nervous again. The man was very handsome, lean, well dressed and his voice was even more alluring in person. “ W-well it was a public place so I didn’t see any reason not to.”

You saw him hold out his hand and shook it introducing yourself.” Ignis Scientia, a pleasure.” The two of you sat down.” I came to the conclusion that if I were to engage with you in a …mutual beneficial relationship of the sex friends relationship kind that it would be a good idea to see if we clicked first. Of course you will receive compensation for your time.” He coughed and cleared his throat.

“Apologies I’ve never done this before so I am a tad nervous.” He sighed and shook his head clearly not used to feeling that way. “The feeling is mutual Mr. Scientia  … As I  have already expressed.. I’m quite nervous myself.” You tilted your head to the side slightly as you smiled.

You conversed with the man for a bit over drinks and eventually you went to his place which much to your surprise was literally on the same floor as yours and it was an even bigger shock to find out that he was your next door neighbor whom you had never seen before. The inside of his apartment was really clean and minimalistic as there were no decorations as in statues or plants.

When you were both seated on his bed he decided to bring it up. “ You haven’t brought up the fact that I’m blind, rather you seem to wholeheartedly avoid the subject. Why is that if I may ask?” You sighed averting your eyes since he wouldn’t see it anyways. “ I didn’t know how to approach you on that nor did I think it was something you wanted to talk about” Ignis nodded as he listened to you.” Well considerate of you and a correct assumption…but it is a fact that I am indeed blind so I will rely on touch and sound. Does the thought of me being reliant on these two factors and thus being more prone to touch you more often  make you want to back out?”

“No not really, I mean during those type of moments you should touch each other right?” You carefully placed your hand over his.” So do you need me to start? “ He shook his head” Please allow me to start …” 

Ignis raised his gloved hand slowly placing it to your face. He pulled you closer until your lips touched. It was like a switch was flipped as his arm snaked around you pulling you flush against his body, He pushed you onto the bed hearing you gasp as your lips parted, taking this chance  he slipped his tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss. He kept kissing you until your head was swimming. He pulled back licking his lips before taking his gloves off with his teeth and tossing them somewhere into the room.” Do I need to strip you as well ?” You shook your head as the two of you disrobed.

Eventually it was just you and Ignis as naked as the day you were born. You took one of his hands placing it on your chest, Ignis mirrored this action and your hands slowly began to explore each other’s body. For doing this with someone you had only just met it felt oddly intimidating as your hands cupped his face before pulling him into a kiss again. You could feel him rutting against your leg as his cock got harder, throbbing softly against your leg as his fingers played with the tight muscle to loosen it up slowly managing to slip in two fingers to begin to stretch you for his cock.

“Are you any way uncomfortable?” He heard your breath hitch and felt your heartbeat speed up but you didn’t seem to be in pain. “ N-no I…just got to get used to it… ..”You whimpered burying your head in his neck, catching a scent that seemed to be a mix of Ebony coffee and a light sea breeze. You couldn’t but think that it suited the man for some reason.

His hands groped around for lube which you poured onto his hand, Nodding he lubed his own cock up before using the remainder on his fingers to stretch you with three fingers to prevent you from being in a lot of pain when he would finally penetrate the tight muscle with the head off his cock.  “ Are you ready?” “ He tilted his head towards yours. ”Y-yeah…I’m ready. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt his fingers caress your ass cheeks as his cock slowly pressed against your entrance. ”Relax and breathe” He whispered

Gently he pushed into you, his hands travelling up your back as he felt himself be enveloped by you inch by inch. His breathing heavy.” I guess there’s an upside to being blind” He mockingly spoke.” Not having my sight makes me feel things more..” Ignis shuddered when he was fully sheathed inside of you. “ Astrals you feel great.. might not last long like this..” He began to thrust into you gently. Not like one would do to a sex friend more like a lover. His lips sought yours in a sweet kiss, the bed softly creaking in time with his thrusts .

Slowly you felt the heat growing in your core , gasps slipping from you when he brushed past your sweet spot ”I-Ignis. …feels good..” Your bodies fit well like two pieces of a puzzle. His hand intertwined with yours as the heat kept building and building. A thin layer of sweat covering your bodies. “ That’s right…Don’t hold back…”  He thrust in harder, everything getting louder; the creaking of the bed,  the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans that tore through your throat.  Heat tugged at your core, toes curling as you felt waves of pleasure wracking through your body, cum spurting from your cock onto your stomach and chest.

 Even then Ignis didn’t stop, thrusting to chase his own release. He felt you clamp down on him adding to the sensations that were running through his body.” Not going to last much longer myself.” He placed one hand onto your ass the other onto your back as he got up, taking you with him as he sat against the headboard while still thrusting into you. You felt your second orgasm fast approaching, your nails digging into his back as your whimpers reached his ears. “ Come for me…” As on command you wailed as you were forced into your second orgasm, clamping down on him again, this time feeling his cock throb inside of you. Your eyes screwed shut you tilted your head back, toes curling again. You felt Ignis kiss your collarbone, followed by your neck and then your lips. Then you found yourself slowly growing weak as you kissed and everything went black as a third orgasm washed over you while Ignis filled you again.

When you came to you were still in your room, the clothes were folded and the bedsheets had been changed. You also noticed you had been changed into a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. “Ah you’re awake.” Ignis came walking towards you with two mugs; one with Ebony and one with hot chocolate, placing yours on the night stand next to the bed.” Are you alright?” With a weak smile you sat up. “ Yeah thank you…what happened? “

He sat down on the edge of the bed.”  You passed out.. My apologies….I have something I must tell you. I fed off your sexual energy….”Ignis spoke while holding the cup in his hands, his attention fully on keeping the cup between his hands. “ You…are an Incubus?” He nodded “ I assure you the feeding happened by accident and---” He was silenced by your fingers on his lips.” I recall most Incubi having a feeding partner from the age of eighteen….. Why don’t you?”  He sighed, pushing his shades back onto his nose with one finger.” My feeding partner before we could be tied to one another had found someone else and were thus ritually tied to someone else….They’re married now”  He shook his head with a sad frown on his face.

“Ritually tied?....So there’s an actual ritual for this?” Ignis nodded.” Though binding one another during sex.. When you give me permission to ritually tie you to me we are required to ...” He cleared his throat for a moment.” Ingest each other’s semen for it to work. This will tie you to me as a partner that only I can take sexual energy from so no other Incubus or Succubus can take it. But that also means that you are the only one I can take energy from until the day you die.”

“I see…. Can you get a replacement partner?” He sighed and shook his head again” The family won’t give me one. Since I have gone blind they find it ridiculous to waste a good potential  feeding partner. Those are only for those who aren’t ‘broken’ Not like I can do anything about this but no matter how much I pleaded they refused…. Ah you must be wondering why I have to ask the family…. The family oversees the high quality feeding partners, their energy is so good it makes you cum just from taking energy….kind of like with you….”

You could feel what he was going to ask. “ …. What do I get out of this arrangement? Because this whole arrangement kind of sounds like a marriage to me …”Ignis brought his hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. “ Well seeing as I take your sexual energy this has to happen during intercourse for the best absorption rate, so I would cook for you and…” He wrote down an incredibly large number of Gil on a piece of paper before showing it to you. “ I would pay you this a month..” You took the piece blinking a couple of times to make sure you were actually reading correctly. The amount was several times bigger than what you would earn in four months of Web cam chatting. “ That’s a massive amount….” You looked up at the man. “ Why?”

  
“Because I think your energy is worth it , it’s a very high quality from what I have tasted so I offered a fitting price.” You gazed upon the piece of paper with the massive amount of Gil”…  Name your conditions..”

“You are to come by my house, once on Tuesday and once on Friday preferably either eight in the morning yes? After you fed me, I will feed you, you are to never speak of this to anyone but me, should you be sick notify me immediately and we will adjust the schedule accordingly.  I might need to feed but I will not jeopardize your health for it, notify me when you are to leave town for long periods of time. Does this all sound reasonable to you? Do you have any demands or rules yourself?” You steadied yourself again as you sat’  Yes… You are not to enter my house without my permission should my door be unlocked except if it’s an emergency and you are to NEVER demand I drop everything and come over to you.” He nodded” Sounds reasonable, I agree to those terms. “ He held his hand out to you and you shook his hand. “ We have a deal then, for the record where DO you live?”

“ I’m your next door neighbor “  Followed by an awkward silence until Ignis cleared his throat. ”Well then… nice to finally meet you, neighbor. “

Thus your life began  as Ignis’s feeding partner. Thanks to this you were able to quit your job as a Cam chatter. Not that your boss was happy with that as you had garnered quite the following on the site itself but there was nothing he could do about it. So twice a week you found yourself completely besides yourself as Ignis drowned you in pleasure. Eventually you began to like each other’s company. Slowly but surely the two of you began to appreciate each other’s company. Ignis would keep his arms wrapped around you asking you to stay a bit longer and you would. You’d sit with him and talk about things that you saw, sometimes talked about the weather and even your hobbies.

Ignis appreciated this and the two of you would gradually spend more and more time together in his apartment until one day you didn’t show up for feeding. Ignis got a letter in the mail written completely in braille so he read it as he waited for you.

“ The family has seen you betrayal and betrayal is punished by blood..” knowing that wasn’t good he got up and made his way to your door only to hear his foot step into something wet and metallic smelling. “…” Kneeling he dipped a finger into the liquid bringing it up to his nose ”Blood….”He pulled the door open  stepping inside, the room smelled heavily like blood when he entered. “ Can you hear me? …” No answer.” He made his way further into the room until he walked into something. Kneeling down he felt that it was someone’s body, your body. Carefully he picked you up feeling your neck. No pulse. “No…No.. Wake up … I beg of you wake up!” He cradled you in his arms as he shouted your name, his voice filled with pain as tears ran down his face. He cried so hard he couldn’t hear the person that was coming up behind him until he felt the searing pain of a blade piercing him through the chest.

“The betrayal …is paid in blood..” Were the last words he heard as his consciousness began to fade while still holding your body against his.

“ This is Eos News, it is 5 o’clock, Hello we start of the day with a report of a murder suicide. The famous chef Ignis Scientia is suspected of having killed his lover and then himself when their bodies were found in Mr.Scienta’s apartment earlier this day. The floor was covered by a pool of their blood. The sword used to kill both his lover and himself only had Mr Scientia’s prints on it and is thus ruled as a murder suicide unless autopsy says otherwise. This was Eos News stay tuned.”


End file.
